


Prima volta al lago

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Amore affilato [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Music, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Squalo e Takeshi hanno fatto una nuotata al lago, di notte, dopo la pioggia. Takeshi ne approfitta per svelare al sensei i suoi sentimenti.





	Prima volta al lago

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per Valyria_Valyria che l'aveva richiesta.  
> Prompt: S80; Prima volta.

Prima volta al lago

Una goccia di rugiada posata sulla foglia di un albero frondoso scivolò e cadde increspando la superficie del lago. Una serie di cerchi concentrici si crearono, facendo ondeggiare le canne di bambù che uscivano dall'acqua.

Un airone spiccò il volo e la sua figura candida si stagliò nel cielo blu-notte, illuminata dalla luce argentea della luna.

Squalo, seduto sulla riva del lago, teneva i piedi nudi immersi nell'acqua. La figura dell'animale si rifletté nelle sue iridi color perla.

"Voi!" gridò. L'uccello fece un verso acuto, allontanandosi più rapidamente.

"Ha smesso di piovere, le nuvole si sono allontanate". Concluse il Capitano dei Varia.

Takeshi fece capolino da dietro gli alberi, tenendo in mano la maglietta umida.

"In questa stagione capita spesso. Alle volte si creano centinaia di arcobaleni, nel cielo!" esclamò.

Squalo gettò indietro la testa e assottigliò gli occhi.

"Dannato, tu non stavi nuotando?" domandò.

Il vento gli fece ondeggiare i lunghi capelli argentei dietro le spalle, avevano dei riflessi lattei.

Takeshi annuì sporgendo le labbra, si sedette di fianco a lui e si passò la mano tra i capelli bagnati.

"Ho fatto il giro del lago a nuoto, infatti. Ho pensato di tornare quando ti ho sentito urlare".

Gli sorrise ampiamente, immergendo le gambe nude nell'acqua del lago.

"Ho anche dimenticato dove ho lasciato il resto dei vestiti, ho trovato solo la maglietta!" esclamò.

Scoppiò a ridere, gettando il capo all'indietro.

Squalo sbuffò sonoramente e si rialzò in piedi, si sporse e indicò con la protesi nera davanti a sé. Vicino a una spada conficcata nel terreno c'erano una serie di vestiti ammonticchiati. La luce della luna si rifletteva sulla lama.

"Li ho raggruppati lì, irresponsabile!" sbraitò.

Si udì il gracidare di una rana che saltò nel lago, schizzando acqua tutt'intorno.

Takeshi appallottolò la maglietta, la lanciò verso il cumulo di vestiti centrandolo in pieno. Sollevò indice e medio nel segno della vittoria e sorrise.

"Stricke!" esclamò.

Ridacchiò, s'immerse nell'acqua e fece cenno a Squalo di raggiungerlo.

"Andiamo, sensei. Ha smesso di piovere, l'acqua è calda e nessuno ti vedrà. Devi per forza farti un bagno!".

Squalo grugnì ed iniziò a spogliarsi, schioccando più volte la lingua sul palato.

"Boss non ne sarebbe affatto convinto" brontolò.

La punta delle orecchie gli divenne rosata.

"Non che m'interessi il parere di quel baka del ca**o" brontolò.

Takeshi rise con forza, si scostò dal bordo spingendosi all'indietro senza mai dare le spalle a Squalo. Gli sorrise divertito, osservandolo spogliarsi con gli occhi castani lucidi.

"In effetti ti sto guardando io, quindi avrebbe ragione" disse.

Le gote di Squalo divennero rosate come le sue orecchie.

Il Capitano dei Varia si coprì le nudità con l'unica mano sana, la sua pelle nivea brillava lattea. Il suo corpo era ignudo e i suoi muscoli rilassati risaltavano grazie alla luce della luna.

Deglutì, mentre iniziava a udire il suo battito cardiaco confondersi con il fruscio degli alberi.

"Non penso solo alla sua maledetta gelosia" brontolò Squalo, iniziando ad entrare in acqua. Fece scattare in alto il mento e volse lo sguardo, i capelli gli ricadevano sulle spalle e una ciocca gli era finita sopra un capezzolo rosato.

Takeshi lasciò scorrere lo sguardo sul corpo del più grande, avvampò e si umettò le labbra sentendosi eccitato. Prese un respiro, ridacchiò roco e gli nuotò di fianco.

"Immagino si preoccuperebbe a saperti qui, tra una scenata e l'altra". Tentò di scherzare, ma il tono di voce gli uscì spezzato.

Squalo si allontanò da lui, fino a essere immerso per metà e allungò le braccia sopra di sé, balzò e s'immerse a metà del lago. I capelli gli ondeggiarono intorno al corpo slanciato e schizzi d'acqua si alzarono tutt'intorno.

Squalo riemerse e gettò indietro la testa, i lunghi capelli gli ricaddero oltre le spalle, facendo un effetto simile a una cascata d'acqua, mentre goccioline gli volavano tutt'intorno al viso allungato.

Takeshi richiuse la bocca spalancata, si leccò le labbra e s'immerse completamente sott'acqua.

< Sensei assomiglia ancora di più ad un miracolo, sotto la luna >.

Rimase immerso ad occhi chiusi, sentendo il battito rimbombargli nelle orecchie e l'eccitazione aumentare.

< Questo sì che è un problema > pensò.

Squalo nuotò nella sua direzione, facendo scattare le gambe affusolate. Muoveva il capo a destra e a sinistra, regolando il respiro, raggiunse Taki con delle bracciate poderose. Si fermò davanti a lui e rimase a galla, regolando il respiro.

"Voooi! Non mi fare pensare che stai annegando, riemergi!" richiamò il più giovane.

Takeshi obbedì, le gocce d'acqua colavano lungo il suo petto definito tracciando le linee dei muscoli sulla pelle scura. Sorrise appena, con gli occhi castani liquidi socchiusi.

"Io non affogo mai, sensei!" esclamò, con tono allegro.

Si morse l'interno guancia e guardò fisso il volto di Squalo.

< Forse se lo guardo fisso non penso a tutte le altre cose che vorrei > si disse.

Squalo gli appoggiò la mano sulla spalla, muovendo rapidamente i piedi.

"Eppure mi sembri stremato. Se c'è qualcosa che ti turba me lo devi dire. Sono il tuo maestro" disse con tono duro.

Takeshi si morse il labbro, lasciò vagare lo sguardo sul lago che rifletteva placidamente la luna e accennò un sorriso, guardandolo.

"Mi piaci. Non che sia un gran segreto, ma è anche strano, no? Cioè, per me non è strano visto che lo so da sempre, ma a te suonerà fuori dal mondo, oltre che ripetitivo".

Si passò la mano tra i capelli grattandosi la testa.

"A quante persone piaci? Scommetto quasi nessuna viva, ma comunque fin troppe lo avranno detto, e non mi piace essere banale".

Squalo si scostò da lui è gli nuotò intorno, il battito cardiaco sempre più accelerato.

"Sono vivi in molti più di quanti immagini. Non passo a fil di spada ogni mio pretendente" rispose atono.

Takeshi sobbalzò, scoppiò a ridere e negò ripetutamente.

"Quello non l'ho pensato, sensei!".

Gli lanciò un'occhiata, rilassandosi appena.

"È solo che ... è facile alla mia età avere delle cotte. Gli ormoni e tutto il resto. Quello saprei essere una cosa passeggera, e non ci penserei troppo, ma questo è diverso, quindi non riesco a evitarlo".

Squalo nuotò fin quasi a riva e si sdraiò ancora immerso in acqua, con solo la testa fuori, sporcando di terra la sua schiena nivea. Si puntellò con i piedi e piegò il capo di lato, le onde gli scivolavano sul corpo pallido.

"Pensi di essere davvero innamorato di me?" domandò con voce roca. Si deterse le labbra rosee, leggermente sporte.

La luce della luna riluceva nelle sue iridi liquide.

Takeshi abbassò il capo stringendo i pugni, annuì tenendo lo sguardo basso.

< Mi sento in colpa a pensarlo, dirlo sembra impossibile. È proprio ridicolo > pensò.

Alzò lentamente gli occhi arrossati dalle lacrime trattenute, la luce della luna gli scivolava sulla pelle abbronzata e bagnata.

"È così strano?".

Squalo si premette il labbro superiore su quello inferiore fino ad arrossarlo.

"Vooooi, sminuire un sentimento solo perché lo si prova da giovani è troppo sciocco per uno come te.

Se pensi di amarmi, vieni qui e dimostramelo da uomo" lo sfidò.

Una goccia d'acqua gli scivolò lungo la guancia, i suoi capelli gocciolavano, le ciocche lisce si gonfiavano più voluminose.

Takeshi deglutì, lo raggiunse e poggiò le mani ai lati del suo corpo, puntellandosi su di lui.

"E come lo dimostra un uomo, sensei? Perché se dobbiamo combattere con la spada, non vale!".

Squalo ingoiò un sospiro, apri e chiuse le dita leggermente tremanti. Si puntellò anche con la protesi e fece scattare l'altra mano, gli passò le dita tra i capelli mori sentendoli pizzicare, il gel si era quasi del tutto sciolto. Trasse il viso di Takeshi vicino al suo e lo baciò, premendo le sue labbra su quelle dell'altro.

Le labbra di Squalo erano morbide e gelide, leggermente umide.

Takeshi dilatò gli occhi, schiuse le labbra e leccò lentamente quelle gelide di Squalo. Gli portò una mano sulla spalla e scese accarezzandogli la schiena, mentre si teneva sollevato con l'altra mano e le gambe tese.

Squalo rabbrividì, rischiò di scivolare più in basso e sporse di più il capo, si fece mettere Takeshi di sopra e si strofinò contro di lui, rialzandosi di più. Qualche sassolino del fondo gli arrossì la pelle. Gli premette le ginocchia contro i fianchi e ansimò, porgendogli la bocca. Chiuse gli occhi, il capo leggermente reclinato indietro e sporto in avanti.

Takeshi gli mordicchiò il labbro, passandogli una mano sulla schiena sporta, la pelle umida dell'altro era gelida sotto le sue dita. Si scostò ansimando appena, lo guardo e si umettò le labbra.

"Sensei" chiamò piano.

Gli strinse un fianco, sentiva l'eccitazione fargli bruciare il bassoventre e l'acqua fredda del lago sfiorargli le caviglie.

Squalo riuscì a sfregare il proprio bacino contro quello dell'altro, sentendo l'eccitazione del giovane premere contro di lui.

"Umh?" sussurrò roco.

Takeshi gemette, si spinse d'istinto avanti con i fianchi strofinandosi contro di lui.

"Io...".

Ridacchiò piano, negò e lo baciò ad occhi chiusi.

< Non gli viene neanche in mente che potrei non sapere cosa fare per non sbagliare tutto > si disse.

Squalo si strinse a lui con un braccio e si mosse in modo da lasciarsi penetrare da Yamamoto con un movimento secco.

Il Capitano dei Varia ansimò rumorosamente e iniziò a muoversi con ritmo incalzante su e giù, graffiandosi con la terra del fondale.

I suoi gemiti rochi risuonavano sul fruscio degli alberi e il rumore basso del vento.

Takeshi gemette, gli strinse con irruenza un fianco con una mano e la spalla con l'altra e si puntellò con i piedi immersi nell'acqua per darsi la spinta, sentiva il battito accelerare rimbombandogli nelle orecchie. Baciò il collo di Squalo, scese a sfiorargli il capezzolo con i denti, deglutì e lo baciò gentilmente. Gli prese la mano vera, se la portò alle labbra e prese a baciare le dita, lasciandosi guidare dai movimenti frenetici dell'altro con gli occhi chiusi e le labbra aperte in ansiti frenetici.

Squalo sentiva il proprio membro pulsare, mugolò mentre un rivolo di sperma gli sfuggiva, dissolvendosi nell'acqua.

Continuò a muoversi, con gemiti sempre più lunghi e rochi.

Takeshi si arcuò in avanti con la schiena, premette le labbra contro il polso di Squalo reprimendo un forte gemito mentre cercava do seguire il ritmo dell'altro. Gli strinse il fianco fino ad arrossargli la pelle candida, gemette con forza venendo con gli occhi chiusi.

Squalo gridò il suo nome, mentre sentiva il suo sperma bollente invaderlo. Aprì di più le gambe di scatto.

Rabbrividì sentendo l'acqua divenire sempre più gelida, le sue labbra divennero bluastre.

Takeshi fremette, lo strinse contro di sé e uscì lentamente da lui. Lo avvolse con le braccia e le gambe, strofinandogli le mani addosso per scaldarlo.

"È così che decidi se una persona ti ama?" sussurrò roco.

Si morse il labbro, scosse il capo e continuo a scaldarlo.

"È meglio se ti asciughi, hai le labbra blu" disse, con tono più alto.

Squalo ricambiò l'abbraccio e ansimò, poggiandogli il capo nell'incavo del collo.

"Voi! P-portami... a riva..." esalò.

Takeshi rise, lo sollevò di peso e lo portò a riva, vicino ai vestiti. Prese la propria maglietta e iniziò ad asciugarlo. Lo guardò, sorrise e scosse il capo.

< Forse non avrò mai una risposta, ma non mi serve per sapere che sensei è il miracolo più grande che mi sia mai capitato > pensò.

 


End file.
